Why we kill
A halo 3 machinima movie about the concept about the soldiers killing and why they do it through the lives of Spartans 　 PLOT In the year 2491 the first classified Spartan program was in activation. Comprise of volunteers from the arm forces, these advance soldiers were created to suppress insurrection rebellions, on some of the more remote human occupied worlds. 34 years later in the year 2525, the war with the covenant has begun. The second generation of Spartan super soldiers are nearing the end of their training and some of the first generation Spartans are still on active duty. Once Spartan 1 soldiers now odst’s paul Hudson goes around the base for his daily rounds when he notices fusion coils laying out by the warthogs and goes to tell his friend and fellow Spartan 1 soldier james borman. He asks why he’s here instead on leave. He says he reading. Paul then says their going be shipping out in the morning but is confuse by james behavior. He asks paul on what they do. What we do. He asks how many beings he killed and says he doesn’t know were he says he killed over 200 and quarter of it was kill insurrectionists and also woman and children. He says they had to do it because if they didn’t they would have continue to distract their war effort with the covenant and say they have to do this. But james says they are the weapons and that their not humans anymore. He refuses to be a tool of war anymore so he kill beings that have a right to exist as he should and says he’s taking back his humanity. He says he shouldn’t do this to response from james that he should go back inside because it’s the only safe room. Paul looks around the base and sees he planted fusion coils everywhere. Before setting them, he plead to himself for his son Jason not to be like him. He set it off and the whole base explodes were paul manages to get back inside the room. He emerges later to find the whole base decimated and sees the body of his friend. He looks around the base and finally takes the words of james as he does. He goes to the armory and sees the many weapons of war and leaves his gun behind. He takes a mongoose and leaves the base. Later, UNSC forces investigate the explosion of the base. In the investigation, they see as the whole place was rig to blow and don’t know if the base should be use again due to safety reasons. One of them asks for a casualty report where he says he find james body but paul is missing. Later in another base, the captain tells his boss that they have a problem with the Spartan 1s. The boss says he says their isn’t anything wrong with their combat abilities and the second generation is almost ready with new armor but the captain tells him it isn’t that but its their emotional and metal stress. When they made the Spartan 1 program they made their body’s stronger but they didn’t give them anything to handle metal stress of killing. They have seen five times battle then normal soldier and tells his boss that some are committing suicide. He tells about the events of the base. He says its not the first but could not be the last. He says they need to do something about the next generation Spartans so they are not wasteful in battle or waste money. They need to make new implants in the advancing of the Spartans 2 that will help them deal with battle stress but they need be classified even further and must keep it secret. The boss asks if their taking away their humanity which the captain replies with more or less. During augmentation, the boss mets Jason-045, the son of james bormon. He tells of the events of his father tragic death. He says thanks but cant remember much about him. The boss tells him he and the other Spartan 2s are the best soldiers they ever train and counting on them not to let them down. A medic asks the question on why he kill. He responds its his job and its why he’s here. During the medic report, we the Spartans 2s taking a covenant outpost with no mercy. They also slaughter an elite for a long time. Later paul drives to an unknown place where he continues to question on why he is here.